fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrym Firbrand
Skills (prefered class skill pts taken) *Craft Smith 12 *Heal 7 *Intimidate 13 *Perception 12 *Profession: Seafaring 12 *Ride 6 *Survival 11(17) *Swim 15 *Climb 10 *Knowledge Geography 9 Feats *Power Attack *Weapon Focus *Cleave *Toughness *Great Cleave *Improved Over Run *Diehard (from Prestiege Class) *Charge Through (from Prestiege Class) *Greater Over Run Spells 'Level 1:' *Lead Blades p230 APG *Rhino's Charge p176 Spell Compendium *Long Strider p305 CRB *Deep Breath p61 Spell Compendium Equipment *The Great Axe Thunderfrost +2, (frost) Icy burst & thundering *Great Axe +1, Keen (Stor' Bjorn--Big Bear) (to be given to ship officer?) *Throwing Axe +1, Returning (Flju'ga Heift--Flying Fury) *mw Katar *Zybxian War Mace +2, Frost *Composite Long Bow +1, Mighty & Piercing (Spider silk bow string) *Breast Plate +1, sheild of Faith 2/day (stash) *'Head:' Helm: Mantle of the Tiger, Cat's grace 1/day; +4 dmg crits; +1dmg all other hits *'Headband:' *'Eyes:' *'Neck:' Amulet +2 all saves *'Shoulders:' Unther's Cloak of Free Action & Non-Detection *'Body:' Hero's Tabord: Resist 5 all elements *'Chest:' *'Belt:' Belt of Swords: +2 AC vs Slashing *'Wrists:' *'Hand:' Gauntlets of Merode: Immune to Disarm /+2 CMD *'Ring 1: '''Ring of Regen +1 *'Ring 2:' *'Feet:' *'Armor: Stone Guard Hauberk: Chainmail +3, after receiving a crit the next melee hit is ingnored *'''Shield: *'Items:' Biography Thrym's Father is a town elder and also the resident master of all things black smtihing, including both weapons and armor. His Mother is the town's wisewoman/seer/ etc...(Druid) and both are fine warrirors in there repective fields. His Father trained him to make and then use weapons, he also taught hin how to harness and focus his rage into a force to not only be rode into battle but to do feats of strength to help the whole community. His Mother trained him to seek favor from and live in harmoy with Mother Nature. As a rite of passage all Ysven boys of 15 years of age must make, he was to go out alone to kill a bear in it's cave and bring back the meat and pelt. He made his parents very proud by astounding all when he came back successful after being gone just half a day. he was now ready to take on the responsibilies of a man. As gifts for the occassion his Father forge him the best great axe, throwing axe and a dagger, while his mother had made a cloak out of the bears hide and blessed it. Together they bought him a bow and the holy symbol of Berthane to wear on a chain. He gaining 4 years of experience in raids, patrols, and defense of the town and four more years seafaring experience from long fishing voyages and disputes over fishing rites with ogres. He decided it was time to take his next rite of passage as someone who would one day be expected to take his fathers place as village elder. It was time to go on a journey of self discovery and to come back, proven of himself worthy to be leader among his people. Him and others ready for the opportunity to seize destiny and heap glory on their names, where given a old longship w/ 20 loyal oarsmen for crew. They all knew him and had fought along side him and his family, so none challenged him when his father convenced the council to apoint him Captian. 'Family and Friends' Father-- Alrik Firbrand (41yrs). Master Blacksmith and Town Elder Mother-- Hallbera Firbrand (40yrs) (Maiden name: Bjoran) nicknamed Rauoa (Red). A Druid Brother-- AEsikl (Oldest 25yrs) Captain's a small fishing fleet with a few ships for defense Brother-- Svan (21yr) Barbarian warrior in Kol's band Sister-- Thyri (twin 22yrs) Sister-- Arnora (twin 22yrs) Sister-- Kadlin (16yrs) nicknamed Litill Rauoa (Little Red) Uncle--Olvir (44yrs, widowed.) Owns a bee farm and mead distilary. Uncle--Gylfi (38yrs) Runs a saw mill Aunt--Aldis (38yrs, married to Gylfi) Cousins--Heith(21yrs), Bothvar(22yrs), Thorbora female(15yrs) follows Kadlin everywhere FIrbrand family Dog-- Bera (she bear 6yrs) a Malamute (many good memories with this dog as a pup) Friends Sibbi-- Best friend(23yrs) a skald and charming rogue. Kol-- Best friend(24yrs) Captains a group of 40 warriors charged with destroying all who raid into Ysven. Took command when Meldun retired. Byrnjolf--Owns/runs the inn with his wife Thorfinna (Thrym has spent many a merry off hours here) Thorfinna--Manages the kitchen and bar with two maids to clean rooms and wait tables Ingrid and Geirhild--bar maids working at the inn Ingvar and Osk--Journyman blacksmiths under his dad Meldun-- Retired(51yrs)Thrym's old capt when he was with the patrol. Always has time for a drink and a talk. Personality Quick to make friends and quick to be angered by his enemies. He usually does not bandy words but says what is on his mind, and caught in the passion of the moment, sometimes what is said is, although inspired, not always well-thought-out. Devotion to Berethane was his only religious concern, but now he reserves a little prayer time to Belaius, for through his Communarch Theon, he has been snatched from death's jaws times innumerable. Family and friends are important to him as well. Most do not know that besides making weapons at the smithy, he enjoys producing art out of steel and other metals, one of the simplest of those being iron blacksmith's puzzles. However, even the weapons should be works of functional art. Everyone thinks he just likes boats a whole lot, but at home in Ysven, sea power and dominance mean rights to more fishing. Keep in mind they compete with ogres among others for share of the best fishing lanes. Fighting Style/Preference Protect my friends, the weak, and the innocent. To do that, I power attack with my axe till it stops moving. When in a target rich environment, cleave and great cleave are your friend. And did I mention raging kicks ass? Thrym dreams of the day he can use his massive strength to swat or crush someone with a small cart of the 300lbs variety. Till then the memory of using a gnome as a baseball will be one of the most fun things he's done. The 1st 'Thryming" of the field will live forever in his memory as well. Category:Noteworthy People